


平行宇宙-长路归家

by gattoindex



Series: 寻光 [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 注①：关于威震天可以利用悲痛通过自己体内的多维创伤远程连接黑洞，在MTMTE#55中有详细描述。而在宇宙大帝#6中，擎天柱变成了纯粹的数据状态，并进入亚空间。所以我把这两个漫画原作的设定联系了起来。当然，这绝对是我的私心啊啊啊！但是，看到IDW的结局，他们都是……真的太难过了！就在同人文里让他们有个HE吧——不，不是END！我要让他们开心的带着一船熊孩子一起宇宙冒险啊。注②：这里我篡改了漫画的时间线（为了让故事能够进行下去）：寻光号复制→威震天被处决→发生宇宙大帝事件→擎天柱牺牲。其实原作的时间线也有点问题，应该是和不同编剧各自管理自己的作品线有关。我就当寻光er在其他宇宙，所以没参与宇宙大帝事件。注③：见《寻光特别篇-光逝》注④：高速和阳极的小争执见LL#2。然后在LL#25中，阳极和螺格曾说过打算在月卫一养孩子，因为那里有荣格留下的很多火种。所以我这里就算他们把火种给偷渡到寻光号上了。注⑤：就是LL#8中那个什么都有得卖的大市场。





	1. Chapter 1

威震天从舰桥上摔下来之前，一点预兆都没有。

和往常——威震天当值的往常——一样。这表示：前霸天虎首领坐镇舰桥；汽车人和霸天虎值班船员井然有序、认真工作；补天士在某个地方独自或聚众玩耍；通天晓脑模块感觉良好、火种速率稳定。寻光号一切正常。

一切正常。通天晓这样想着，他计划在换班后去背离记稍微喝一杯，然后回自己的舱室……

突如其来的低吼和重物落地的声音把通天晓从自己的思绪中拉了回来。而等他意识到发生了什么时，好几个值班船员已经跟着大叫起来。

高大的前霸天虎首领挣扎着从地上爬起来，他的手抓挠着胸甲的火种舱位置，发出痛苦地咆哮，踉踉跄跄地在控制台前来回撞击、翻滚……几乎砸坏了舰桥一半的设备。

通天晓迅速跳下指挥台，向他靠近。“威震天，怎么了？”

“通……通天晓……”威震天奋力抬起头，看向对方，橙红的光镜闪烁着不正常的光芒，“他……”

威震天似乎想要告诉他什么，还伸出手握住了对方的胳膊。但那个正在给他造成巨大痛苦的东西让他几乎捏碎了通天晓装甲的半条胳膊。

“主机，通知补天士、漂移，还有……钢锁。”通天晓冷静地发出指令。

当补天士他们赶到舰桥的时候，那里已经围起了好多船员。大家都得到了消息，过来看看怎么回事。但威震天挣扎的举动让他们不敢靠近，前霸天虎首领扭曲狰狞的面甲把诺蒂卡、挡板还有其他战后才认识他的金刚们都吓坏了。

通天晓和钢锁费了很大力气，才抓住威震天——事实上，如果不是钢锁也在船上，很可能他们根本没办法应付他。

他们俩架着威震天直奔医务室。救护车和急救员已经做了一些准备。但最后，医生们用完了船上所有储备的电路稳定剂，在威震天的四肢和胸口全加上强力固定夹，才算真正控制住他。

近乎兽类的痛苦咆哮持续了整整12个周期。就连背离和火炭也不敢开玩笑了。整个寻光号的气氛都很凝重，但没有哪个金刚确切知道到底发生了什么。

是急救员首先注意到了救护车的神情，后者正不断从手部变形出医疗工具进行检测和治疗，但他的脸上却是悲痛欲绝。

“怎么了？舰长有什么严重的问题吗？”急救员看了看连接到病人身上的检测仪，“各项指数都很正常……”

“把火种平衡器给我。”首席医官打断了对方，声音十分严厉，却又带着一丝颤抖。

急救员惊讶地看了看救护车，没再多说什么，而是快速跑向医疗设备储藏室，拿出了罕少使用的仪器。

接上仪器后，威震天的症状明显有所缓解，他的光镜睁开了。在盯了医务室天花板好几个塞分后，他转过头，一言不发地看着救护车，仿佛在等对方先说些什么。

“是他，对吗？他怎么了？”救护车问道。

威震天摇摇头，再次闭上了光镜，却还是没说什么。

“我不知道你们已经……”

“让我自己待会儿。”威震天低声说。

救护车叹了口气，朝急救员使了个颜色，向门外走去。但他在门口停了下来，“医疗措施和时间可以让它缓解，但不可能消除。除非你和其他金刚……”

“没有这种可能性！现在，出去！”

#

_“你就是威震堂了。”_

_“威震天，长官，天。”_

_“啊，好名字。”警长递过一块数据板，“这是你的，我忍不住读了，希望你不要介意。”他友善地说，“我读到你计划用和平演说来推行政治改革的部分，然后我想这听起来不像是那种会把两个军校生的腿扯下来扔进垃圾粉碎机的塞伯坦人。我并不是同意所有你写的内容，但至少你清晰地表达了自己的观点，至少你做了些什么，继续下去，别放弃。”_

 

_你怎么就死不了呢！_

 

_我很惊讶你还能把憎恨和我区分开来。_

 

_无论何时，你都可以加入我们，加入我的队伍。_   
_怎么样？你会加入我们吗？_

  
_……_

 

威震天试图回忆过去，回忆起每一个有擎天柱，不，奥利安的画面——他们的相遇，他们的联盟，他们的战斗，他们的……但不知为什么，无论哪个画面，最终都会被此刻充盈在火种内的，他们在寻光号上共度的时光所替代。那是擎天柱终于完全属于他而他也属于对方的时刻。

“擎天柱，为什么……”他盯着天花板低声说。

#

最后，所有船员都知道了是怎么回事。

诺蒂卡大哭了好几次，甚至在用餐的时候都会突然发呆然后落下光镜清洁液。“舰长该怎么办呢？火种链接破碎……这太痛苦了！”

整个寻光号都笼罩在悲痛压抑的气氛中，直到差不多7个太阳周期后，威震天重新出现在背离记。

“你们不用这样。”他平静地说道，只有救护车能看出他忍耐火种疼痛的些微颤抖，“无论擎天柱是因为什么……什么……”他的音调变了，但最终还是说了下去，“他肯定不希望你们这样。无论汽车人还是霸天虎。”

诺蒂卡再次大哭起来。鸦雀无声的背离记只有她的抽泣声。

威震天说完就准备离开，但通天晓叫住了他，“我们——想给擎天柱举办一个纪念仪式……”

“随便你们吧。我不参加。”说完，他大步走了出去。

#

“威震天——”

威震天从充电中惊醒时，惊讶地发现自己似乎听到了擎天柱的声音。“哦，炉渣的擎天柱。”他仰躺在充电床上，在床板上磕着自己的后脑勺，“你总算是把我给整得电路错乱了，我就知道会有这一天。”

“威震天，是我。擎天柱。”那个声音又来了。的确很像擎天柱，但有点闷闷的，奇怪得很。

“明天我得去一下医务室。”威震天自言自语的说道，试图重新进入充电状态。

“威震天，现在！”

“现在？！什么现——”

“现在就去找感知器，或者小诸葛！”声音变得迫切起来，“我不知道可以稳定地连接多久！”

这时，威震天才意识到那个声音并不是自己的幻觉！如果是幻觉，怎么会出现这种话？“擎——天柱？”

“快，快——去——他们！”声音似乎受到了某种干扰，有些断断续续的。

威震天跳了起来，朝小诸葛的实验室狂奔而去。这个时间，感知器可能已经休息了，但小诸葛或许——

#

2.7个周期后。

一台跨纬度电磁波定位仪被小诸葛迅速发明并制作出来，连接到了威震天的体内多维入口上。他的医疗端口接上了各种检测仪器，并在医务人员的严密监控之下。火种也已经与火种平衡器相连，确保它能够维持稳定。通天晓、补天士、漂移、救护车、急救员、高速、感知器、小诸葛全都神情紧张地围着他。

“抱歉，我和你们说的那位领袖并不熟，这里有什么需要我做的吗？”被从充电中拖起来，一起守在这个实验室里的阳极有点莫名其妙。

“你是一个铁匠。”救护车说道，“目前我们还不确定是不是有这个需要，但可能——你的技能会派上用场。”

“安静！”感知器突然说道，指了指定位仪。而小诸葛已经扑向仪器，开始快速地操作起来。

仪器上的读数狂乱地跳跃着，持续了好一会儿，才终于稳定下来，停在一个固定的数值上。感知器看向威震天，轻声说，“再试试看。”

威震天点点头，集中精神让自己的意识接入体内的多维入口。“擎天柱？”他轻声试探着。①

电磁波的干扰声在他的脑模块内响了一阵，那个声音又再次出现了。“威震天。”虽然有些轻，但十分清晰。

“你在哪里？”

“不清楚。应该是某种亚空间吧，我猜测。”声音顿了顿，“可能只有你能听见我。”

威震天抬头看了看周围。的确如此，其他金刚的脸上并没有任何变化，显然听不到擎天柱在说话。“能告诉我怎么回事吗？”

“说来话长。总的来说，就是我为了完成一项任务，让自己变成了现在这种状态。当我清醒后，在这个空间中漂浮了一段时间，但我无法确定到底有多久。后来，发现自己能够并且唯一能够连接到的，就是你——准确地说，是你身上的那个黑洞。一开始非常不稳定，我能感觉到你，但不能联系，直到——”

“直到今天。”

“对。而且我现在感觉到这个链接比之前更稳定了。”

“小诸葛做了个东西。”威震天接过感知器递来的数据板，“感知器让我告诉你，锁定现在这个电磁波信号，他们在上面附加了我的火种纹识别码。这样你应该就能稳定地连接到我，随时。你能做到吗？”

“我——试试看。”

声音消失了，过了一会儿又再次响起，“可以，我想我可以。那么，你们有办法把我弄出来吗？”

“稍等，他们正在讨论。趁这机会，我得再问问你，到底发生了什么？”

“宇宙大帝。”声音叹了口气，“它出现，并且吞噬了塞伯坦和所有——几乎所有的殖民地。只剩下地球。”

“你是说，塞伯坦没了？！”

“对。所有剩下的，无论塞伯坦人、地球人还是殖民地人，我们一起对抗了宇宙大帝。最后——”声音停顿了一下，“我想应该是成功了。”

“我怎么了？”威震天问。

“我们重新举行了审判，由银河议会主持……”他没有说下去。威震天怎么会猜不到呢？否则，他们一定会并肩面对混沌使者。

“处决吧？嗯，我想是那样的。这应该足够让银河议会撤销对塞伯坦的制裁了。”②

“威震天——”

“你比谁都明白，那本就是我应得的。而且最后还能发挥点作用，也挺好。”威震天的声音很平静。

“我没有阻止它发生。”

“你不应该，你也不会。”他们实在太了解彼此，“不过上次我联系你的时候，你没有说起这事。”③

“我很高兴自己自私的愿望竟然能够实现。”擎天柱的声音变得柔和起来，就像过去无数次他们在舰长舱室里共处时那样。

威震天没有说话，但他的磁场微微震荡着，火种发出轻柔的蜂鸣。尽管只是意识链接，他们仍然能强烈地感受到对方的存在——这是生命中的恒量，超越一切时间和空间……

“舰长。”通天晓的声音将他的意识拉回到了当下，“我们有了一个初步方案。我让感知器作一下说明。”

“是这样的。目前擎天柱只是纯数据状态，我们无法直接把他带出来。所以，办法是把他导入到一具真实的机体上。根据我们的研究，他可以通过光子雕刻技术，把他当前的数据信息融入一颗火种。救护车有擎天柱详细的机体和火种资料，等数据信息和火种融合后，再由铁匠为他铸造一具机体。但这个过程能够进行操作的时间非常短暂，所以我们必须做好准备，包括一颗绿火种和——”

“一份原生感知金属（sentio metallico）”阳极说道，“火种和原生感知金属，缺一不可。我是个铁匠，但我没有办法凭空变出个塞伯坦人来。”

“哪里去找一颗绿火种？”威震天问道，“这几乎不可能！”

阳极和螺格对望了一下，“事实上，我们真的有。在月卫一上收获——”

“偷的，从警车的光镜片底下。”高速说道，“但这一次我不会责怪阳极。”④

还没等其他人接着开口说话，补天士一拳击中了自己的左掌，“好，那就是只要找原生感知金属就可以了。”

他拉着漂移向外跑去，“叫上补天士小队，咱们真的好久没用过补天球了！阳极，你也来，其他人可不认识那东西。老威，好好守着他！”

“你根本不知道去哪里找！”救护车大叫了一声。

“当然是大特洛伊星！”阳极边跑边回答道。⑤

看着补天士的背影，威震天和通天晓对望了一下，忍不住微笑起来。

“我再补充一点，”小诸葛说道，“在做好擎天柱重生计划——这是我起的名字，你们大家没意见吧？我就当你们没意见了——的准备前，我可以重新完善一下这台定位仪，让你可以抽离自己的意识，进入擎天柱所在的亚空间。这需要医护配合，在你意识脱离期间，确保你的机体正常运行。这有点冒险，如果你愿意——”

“当然！”


	2. Chapter 2

“擎天柱……擎天柱。”

一个声音在喊他的名字，擎天柱慢慢醒来，发现自己身处一片虚空之中。“这是哪里？你是谁？”

“这不重要。”对面那个和他十分相似的金刚渐渐走近——现在看出不同来了，虽然是同样的红蓝涂装、战斗面罩和细长天线，但对方机体比他纤瘦，也更圆润些。

“你是谁？”他又重复了一遍，悄悄检测了自己的武器系统，并启动了战斗协议。这个影像很可能是某种异次元敌人的诡计。

“我是谁并不重要，重要的是——你是谁。”

对方散发出的磁场并不具有任何恶意，甚至是温暖而亲切的。而且如此熟悉，就好像……他自己。

“你为了从宇宙大帝的手中拯救塞伯坦而牺牲了自己。”对方说，“我一点都不奇怪你会这么做。毕竟我——”

“你是——我的镜像？平行宇宙的分身？”擎天柱意识到对方虽然和自己很相似，但其实也有很多不同之处，不像是死亡宇宙中镇天威那种蓄意的模仿。

“说对了。”对方打开面罩，露出真诚的微笑。

“你——一直在这里？”

“哦，不是的。我们有各自的世界，但有时候也穿越到其他维度。我想你应该对此有所了解。”

“是的，在我的世界里，已经有过跨平行宇宙的事件。”擎天柱稍稍放松了一点，“那你为什么要到这里来呢？”

“我想来问问你的选择。”

“选择？目前这种状态，我还可以有选择？”

“你可以选择留在这里，从此以后用超自然存在的身份注视着塞伯坦的一切，在愿意的时候悄悄加以干预，将世事导向你想要的正途。

“或者……？”那个说法听起来很有诱惑，劫后余生的塞伯坦——还有地球——需要重建，用这种方式比他之前四处碰壁的变革要容易得多。但他也听出对方的潜台词，这不是唯一的选择，事实上，这也不是他想要的选择。

“或者，你可以回去，同时也永远放弃天元身份。回到你那个纷繁杂乱的俗世中，和其他塞伯坦人一样度过你的每一个太阳周期，直至火种熄灭。”

擎天柱沉默了一会儿，抬起头，“我很好奇，你为什么要来对我说这些？”

“我穿越维度而来，是想看看，当面临这样的局面，你会怎么做。”

“你是怎么做的？”

“我做了错误的选择。”

“你是说——后悔？”话一出口，擎天柱就知道自己错了。不是，不是后悔，起码不是那种后悔。

“看来你已经明白了。”对方轻轻叹息了一声，“我以为那是最好的，但我错了……”

“你代替所有人作了决定，夺走了他们为你而战的机会。”擎天柱站了起来，看着光镜前比自己略显秀气的金刚，“也放弃了自己的机会。”

“你怎么能这么说！”对方的脸上瞬间充满了愤怒，然后突然合上了面罩，擎天柱能感觉到战斗协议在嗡嗡作响。“不，我没——”声音消失在对方的发声器里。

过了许久，他才缓缓开口，“你说的没错。一直以来，我只是不想也不愿面对这种想法。我应该让他们试试的。”

他们沉默了一会儿。

“我并不反对自我牺牲，必要时候我愿意为塞伯坦，为所有感知生命奉献我的一切。”擎天柱的音调十分坚定，“但我也想要拥有生活，不是作为领袖，而是仅仅作为我自己。我想留给这个世界的遗产，不是一具灰败的尸体或一段悲伤的记忆。”

“那么，你的选择到底是什么”

“告诉我，怎样才能离开这里？”擎天柱问道。

“火种所系，指引你的道路。”对方再次打开面罩，用柔和地音调轻声说道，“你感觉到了吗……”

#

进入亚空间感觉有些奇怪。

最初，威震天发现自己是没有形体的，然后意识开始自主运作，构建出机体——或许那只是意识的投射？那么，是不是可以塑造出任意一种形态？威震天试了试他在寻光号上使用的全息影像，发现确实如此。但神奇之处在于这个空间中是有感觉的——他是在摸了摸自己的脸之后得出的上述结论。当然，仍然可能只是意识对于这个动作产生的反应而已。

出于某种说不清、道不明的想法，他最终选择了自己经13号矿加强的那副机体。

“我就知道你最喜欢这个机体了。”熟悉的声音响起，带着一丝笑意。

“相信它曾经给你留下非常深刻的印象。”威震天寻找声音的方向，发现了在虚空中走来的红蓝金刚，“啊，你选的是这副机体。让我想想……哦，对了，雷翼。虽然那次我不在场，不过情报人员把当时的记录都传给我看了，相当惊人。”

“你对我的战斗力有什么怀疑吗？”擎天柱走近了。

“绝无此意。”威震天说道，接着他发现自己无法像擎天柱那样移动，“看起来你对这个空间相当适应啊。”

“我可不是第一次进入这种地方了。最初那次就是被你打进来的。”擎天柱瞪了他一下，“要不是我及时把意识下载到货柜车的二级数据库……”

“怎么，我们又要开始这个谈话了？”威震天观察了几星秒，大致猜到了如何控制动作的诀窍后，立刻走上去，伸手将对方拉入怀中，“列一张单子，分两栏，一栏你的一栏我的，写上我们各自把对方揍成废渣多少次。”

“不行吗？”擎天柱稍稍转动了一下机体，把手臂轻轻搁在对方腰间。

“如果你喜欢，我完全没意见。”威震天笑起来，亲了亲纤长的天线，引得怀中的金刚一阵轻颤。“唔……我喜欢你不带面罩的样子。不过，你真的决定彻底不戴了？我是说等从这里出去后。”

“怎么了？”

“那可是寻光号，时时刻刻都会受到惊吓然后产生各种面部表情反应，你觉得没问题就好。”

擎天柱没有错过舰长光镜中促狭的神色，不由得大为警觉起来，“你到底在盘算什么？”

“我？我没什么。你也不是第一次登上寻光号了，不过偶尔拜访和长期生活肯定是有区别的。慢慢体会吧。”威震天说着，用力将对方按入怀中，认真地吻了起来。而擎天柱，就像过去的每一次那样，给予了热烈的回应。

“你究竟是怎么从亚空间找到我的？火种链接吗？”过了一会儿，威震天又问道，“你当时是纯数据状态，根本连火种都没有。”

“你的火种在呼唤我。”

“哦，好吧，听你说出这么浪漫的话，我还真是……呃，不习惯。”威震天轻抚对方的背甲，“但我觉得……怎么说呢，我当时可是处于火种链接破碎状态。擎天柱，我很好奇你到底做了什么。”

擎天柱把手臂搁到对方肩上，“其实最初我只是意识到自己的存在，其他什么感觉也没有。过了一段时间，渐渐地我可以构建出机体形态，但你说的没错，那本质上仍然是数据，并不是真正的实体。那时，我开始思考能够离开亚空间的可能性。而上次对抗震荡波创世计划时，我们曾通过小诸葛的体内通道离开死亡空间，这启发了我。”

“你还是没回答，是怎么找到我的。”

“因为我想要找到你。”擎天柱特意加了重音，“当补天士向我报告，说把你丢在功能主义宇宙的时候，我最大的遗憾是终究没有机会和你分享属于我们生活。没有责任、没有义务，没有任何宏伟的计划，仅仅只是作为自己而活。”

威震天惊讶于对方如此坦诚的话语，但他没有说话，只是再一次用力收拢手臂。

“我一直在搜寻你的火种信号。而且——”擎天柱微微抬起头，“确信自己一定能找到的。”

“红蜘蛛不是说过嘛，擎天柱会回来的，领袖总是能回来。”

“说起红蜘蛛……你知道他牺牲了吧。”

擎天柱明显感觉到对方的机体微微一僵，“是啊，还有声波。”威震天的声音中有着无法忽视的伤感，“本来寻光号已经不再接受那个宇宙的信息了，你知道，很多船员怕受到思乡之情的困扰。但联系上你之后，感知器就修好了跨宇宙通讯交接台，所以大致知道了宇宙大帝那件事。”

“我的确没料到他会那么坦然地选择了自我牺牲。”

“我一点也不意外。”威震天低声说，“那就是红蜘蛛会做的事。在最重大的关头，他会让自己成为最不可或缺的重要一环。他总是有着那样的渴望——不，我不是在批评他。那就是他，虽然麻烦又吵闹，但也的确优秀到不容忽视。”

“你从前有让他知道你对他的评价吗？”

“怎么可能！那他飞行的时候机尾肯定会冲着天了。”威震天的脑模块中闪过一个得意洋洋的小飞机模样，忍不住露出微笑，“我从功能主义宇宙回来后，总是想和他见一面，谈谈我现在的一些想法……”他停顿了一下，没有再说下去，“不过你得承认，我的属下都很不错。”

“确实……声波，极为出色。难怪那时候霸天虎……”

“所以，想想为什么他们愿意追随我吧。”威震天显然十分得意。

“你这个蛊惑火种的炉……唔……”擎天柱的声音被对方突如其来的又一阵亲吻弄得有些断断续续。

过了好一会儿，他们才依依不舍地分开。

“说起来……”擎天柱的声音有些犹豫，“你觉得成功的几率有多少？”

威震天看了看他，“感知器和小诸葛对各种可能性都进行了运算，结果差异挺大的，但都没有超过30%。所以在这个问题上，我不能给出任何保证。但无论如何，我都会在这里。”

“抽离意识有危险，如果与本体的链接丢失……”擎天柱说道，“你不应该这样做。”

“你应该相信救护车。”威震天低声说，“并且，如果真的那样，也没有关系。”

舰长坚定地神情让擎天柱产生了某种不可名状的眩晕感，冲散了自坠入这无边无际的次元空间后就时刻笼罩着他的孤独。他不知道该说什么，除了用尽全力拥抱对方……

#

“老威，你知道这块东西要多少钱吗？”补天士跳下补天球就一路嚷嚷着跑到了舰桥上。

“什么东西？”

“原生金属啊，还能有什么。漂移正捧着它去医务室呢。他们都不准我碰！”

“多少钱？”

“漂移说足够再买2艘寻光号了！2艘！！”小舰长比划着数字的手指几乎要戳到威震天的光镜上。

“让漂移给我报账，我会把钱转账给他的。”威震天说道。

“什么？！”补天士张大了嘴，“原来你也这么有钱。寻光号有多少富豪？”

“如果在400万年的时间里，你的作品一直再版，还被其它金刚当作礼物互相赠送，并且在中立星球享受复利，那你也会攒下一大笔钱的。”威震天不以为然地耸了耸肩。

#

救护车、急救员、高速和阳极在医务室里忙碌着进行准备，重生所需要的设备和材料都已经安放到位。小诸葛正在调试他新造的光子雕刻仪——它将决定那颗被选中的绿火种能否成为“擎天柱的火种”。

“舰长，在正式开始前，我必须说明一下风险。”感知器走到威震天面前，郑重地说，“这是一件从未尝试过的事，就我们目前的研究成果而言，成功率很低。而且，一旦失败，擎天柱目前的数据形态也将不复存在。我的意思是——”

“我明白。我已经把情况都告诉他了。”威震天说道，“你认识了他那么久，应该知道他的决定会是什么。”

感知器点点头，转身走向操作台，和小诸葛一起忙碌起来。

威震天握了握拳头，突然发现自己其实非常紧张。或许就像感知器刚才暗示的那样，保持现在的状态没什么不好，反正他能随时进入亚空间，在那里他们做什么都可以……不，那不是擎天柱想要的，也不是他想要的。他们必须冒这个险——在一切都能够重新开始的时候，他们的未来绝不能束缚在一个封闭空间里。

阳极和螺格私藏的绿火种被固定在一个悬空的架子上，旁边就是那块价值连城的原生金属。光子雕刻仪已经运转了5个塞分，根据检测屏的显示，通过威震天内部多维入口抽出的数据正一点一点融入火种，每一次火种光芒的闪烁都会引发一阵紧张。在场的金刚们全神贯注，随时准备好接手进入自己所负责的环节。

“数据融合完成！”小诸葛快速地在光子雕刻仪上按下一连串的按钮，“阳极，该你了！”

阳极立刻将原生金属移到火种上，开始塑形。金属在她的手中逐渐显示出机体内骨骼的形态……

“温度降低了！”高速的声音十分慌张，“不能再低了，不然金属会固化的！”

“他太大了！”阳极的额头上全是冷凝液，“我从没有铸造过机体这么大的金刚！”尽管如此，她手中的操作没有丝毫松懈。

“阳极，你能做到的！”救护车吼了一声，“其他人别说话，不要影响她。”

来自西梁丸的铁匠定了定神，要紧牙关加快了动作。这是领袖，不，就算是普通的塞伯坦人，她也必须成功，绝不能再发生灯塔研究所的事故了。她能够重铸螺格，也一定能铸成这个大家伙！

急救员握紧了医疗探针，余光瞥了一下旁边的救护车——虽然刚才那么说，其实医官自己的手都在发抖。

“好了！”一具机体骨骼出现在医疗台上，阳极瘫倒在地，“快，快把他放进低温再生舱。”

医疗人员忙碌起来，一边检测再生舱的读数，一边进行着外装甲移植的准备。

“这算是成了吗？”补天士拉了拉漂移，悄声问道。

阳极吸了口气，抬头看了一眼站在旁边一言不发，却紧盯着她的威震天和通天晓，“放心吧，一个指尖都没少。”

#

重生1.6个月周期后，擎天柱正式向通天晓提出了工作申请，希望在寻光号上担任一个固定职务。

“既然寻光号正在执行一个永久性的航程，我不希望自己整日无所事事。”他这样说。

这个要求被列入了舰长例会议程。名为舰长例会，实际只要船员有兴趣都可以参加，而且往往最后都是以东拉西扯的闲聊收场。但令人惊奇的是，通天晓居然还每次都能整出50页的会议记录来。

“你可以担任联合舰长。”通天晓说道。

擎天柱看了看一副无所谓样子的威震天和紧张兮兮的补天士，笑了笑，“寻光号已经有两位非常合格的联合舰长，我想不需要再增加了。还有其它工作吗？”

“你不一定要工作，我……”在擎天柱狠狠的瞪视下，前霸天虎首领硬生生把后面半句话咽了下去。

“其实威震天说的没错，”通天晓拿出一块数据板翻阅起来，“但如果你坚持的话——根据寻光号职数配置和人员伤亡、增减情况看，目前可供选择的职位有……舰桥满员，轮机班满员，医务室满员……我们缺少一位安全主管——”

雷震在旁边咳嗽了一声。

“哦，抱歉。”通天晓尴尬地在数据板上做了个标记，“上次开会讨论过的，因为还没有正式任命，所以这里没记录。雷震，抱歉，一般来说我不会犯这种错误的。”

“没关系。我想擎天柱可能更合适……”

“我觉得雷震很合适。”擎天柱温和地说，“还有其他职位的吧？”

“随船心理医生？奇怪，为什么这个职位会空缺，我似乎记得我们有一位的。”通天晓继续翻阅着职数目录。

“这个——我觉得我做不了。”

“我觉得你能做，”威震天在私密频道中发了一条消息，“看看汽车人对你死心塌地的样子，就知道你多擅长洗脑了。”

“比你差远了，甘拜下风！”擎天柱迅速回复了一条。

“我再看看。要么，酒吧服务员？”通天晓说道。

“哦，这可不行。”背离拼命摆手，“我已经答应火炭了。背离记没有空缺。”

“好吧，那就只有……图书馆了。”

“我们船上有图书馆？”挡板好奇的问道，“我怎么不知道？”

“因为一共只有7本书，所以从来没人去。”发条答道。

“哪7本？”

“汽车人守则第一版到第七版。”

“我想申请这个职位。”擎天柱微笑道，“事实上，我已经有了几个扩充图书馆的好主意。”

“有反对的吗？”通天晓扫视了一下在场的船员，发现没有异议，“那就这样定了，由擎天柱——我再确认一次，你现在准备叫擎天柱还是奥利安•派克斯？”

红蓝金刚转头看了看威震天，“我想……擎天柱这个名字没什么问题。”

“好，从下一个太阳周期开始，由擎天柱担任寻光号图书管理员，负责图书馆的建设和日常管理工作。”通天晓宣布。

“对了，”擎天柱又补充道，“我还想申请一间单独的……”

“今天议程全部结束，就这样。”威震天立刻打断了他，“散会！”

补天士带头从会议室冲了出去，后面跟着一帮叽叽喳喳的船员们。眨眼间，会议室就只剩下了威震天和擎天柱。

“为什么不同意？”擎天柱看着舰长，不过蓝色的光镜中并没有什么怒意。

“我们俩的观点分歧已经够多了，我想不再需要增加‘今晚去你那儿还是我那儿’这一项了。”威震天笑了，不过很快他就变得严肃起来，“我希望当我结束轮值，回到舱室，打开门——有你在家。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注①：关于威震天可以利用悲痛通过自己体内的多维创伤远程连接黑洞，在MTMTE#55中有详细描述。而在宇宙大帝#6中，擎天柱变成了纯粹的数据状态，并进入亚空间。所以我把这两个漫画原作的设定联系了起来。  
> 当然，这绝对是我的私心啊啊啊！但是，看到IDW的结局，他们都是……真的太难过了！就在同人文里让他们有个HE吧——不，不是END！我要让他们开心的带着一船熊孩子一起宇宙冒险啊。
> 
> 注②：这里我篡改了漫画的时间线（为了让故事能够进行下去）：寻光号复制→威震天被处决→发生宇宙大帝事件→擎天柱牺牲。其实原作的时间线也有点问题，应该是和不同编剧各自管理自己的作品线有关。我就当寻光er在其他宇宙，所以没参与宇宙大帝事件。
> 
> 注③：见《寻光特别篇-光逝》
> 
> 注④：高速和阳极的小争执见LL#2。然后在LL#25中，阳极和螺格曾说过打算在月卫一养孩子，因为那里有荣格留下的很多火种。所以我这里就算他们把火种给偷渡到寻光号上了。
> 
> 注⑤：就是LL#8中那个什么都有得卖的大市场。


End file.
